Here We Go Again
by penguinrockstars
Summary: Jason and Nikki are back! They go to camp but not Camp Confidence and are put into the same cabin! Will Becky and Nikki ever be friends again? Jason and Nikki? or Nikki and Nate? The sequel to Camp Confidence. Shecky Jelissa and possibly Nate and Nikki
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is the sequel to Camp Confidence and it brings a whole new line of drama and romance and all that jaz. I need to know if you guys want Jason and Nikki to be together or if you want Nikki to move on and find a new guy. Please review and tell me. Anyway enjoy second part: Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock or the idea. I do own all of the characters that aren't Connect Three.

Chapter 1: The Big Shocker!

So it's back to camp for me. Except this year I am going to a normal camp and not a confidence camp. The camp ground is the same because camp confidence had to get a bigger camp so they sold their camp to the owners of Bear Lake Camp. And before you ask, no there are no bears. They just named it Bear Lake. Anyway, so after what happened last year with all the drama, I'm glad that Mel and Nate and Shane and Jason and Becky aren't here. Yet. Something told me that they were going to be here. But I knew that they were going to get here. Eventually.

But I guess I should tell you about the bus ride there. It was quite an odd bus ride there. Tyler was flirting with Lynn again. As per usual. I had thought back to the beginning of the summer/ the first week of camp. I thought back to when the people who I currently weren't friends with, were my best friends. I thought back to when Jason and I were actually in love. When I had someone to love. I missed Jason. So much more than I would ever admit to. I had wondered if he missed me like I missed him. My thoughts, however, were quickly interrupted by something that reminded me of Jason.

"Hey there!" I had hoped that it was Jason. Sitting by me like the very first time we had met. But it was Tyler and Lynn.

'What's wrong?" Lynn obviously knew what was wrong. But Tyler didn't and for Tyler's sake, she was asking me to fill Tyler in.

"Tyler! Lynn! I miss Jason" I knew that Tyler would probably think that I was crazy or something. I knew what Lynn was thinking. She knew that I had deserved better than Jason. But over the entire school year, I hadn't found one guy that would be good for me. She thought that I should move on. But I knew that I never could. I would always love Jason.

"Nikki, he has a girlfriend. A very evil one, but a girlfriend." Tyler had to state the obvious again. Even though he made sense.

"Speak of the devil. Here she comes." Tyler had turned around and got a look on his face. And it was a disgusted look. As her usual, she looked mean and gross. She didn't change at all. Or so I thought.

Roxy had apparently come over to apologize to Lynn for everything she had done to her. And Lynn forgave her. But how was I supposed to? She stole my best friends, my boyfriend, and my life. The two reasons why I hadn't forgiven her were because of: 1. she didn't even apologize yet. And 2: She made Jason hate me! The guy I can't live without!

And yet again, same as last year, Connect Three got onto the bus, with Becky and Mel trailing behind laughing at some insider jokey thingy. They had all stayed the same, and it appreared that everyone had the same attitude as last year. The only one who did change was Jason, he had grown his hair out a little. So now it was covering part of his eyes. He had definitely gotten hotter. I couldn't help but stare.

And then they started walking away. And what I had expected was for them to walk right past me and Lynn and Tyler. But no. They asked Lynn if they could sit right behind us. And she said yes! Which meant that I couldn't turn around at all. Then Becky spoke up and apologized.

"Lynn. I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you. Same thing goes for you too Tyler. We didn't mean to hurt any of you." Becky sounded really sorry. Tyler and Lynn believed her. But she didn't apologize to me so I didn't forgive her. Yet.

"Becky, you need to apologize to Nikki more than you need to apologize to me and Lynn. You guys didn't hurt us as much as you hurt Nikki." Tyler was trying to get me to pay attention to them. But when I turned around, they were walking to the back of the bus. And then Tyler gave me the look. And if I would've ignored everybody on the first day, this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have met Jason and wouldn't have fallen head over heels for him. I would've been able to deny missing him. But I do miss him.

"Nikki, I wanted to apologize for everything that I had caused. I didn't mean to make you feel so low. And I didn't mean to steal Jason away from you. He broke up with me by the way. He still loves you. Jason broke up with me because he's…he's… he's still in love with you!" Roxy ran to the middle/back of the bus and cried her eyes out. Finally for once in her life, not caring what people thought. And that left me with a big problem. What if Roxy was lying? What if Jason didn't love me?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So here is the second chapter to 'Here We Go Again'! And there is going to be major drama betwenn characters. Oh yeah and Nate and Melissa... Yeha there will be new love coming up in further chapters! Hope you like it! please rate and review!

Diclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. Any characters that aren't Connect Three, I DO own!

Chapter 2: here we are again! Same cabin, same memories!

Well here we are again. At camp again. Not camp confidence, but a normalish camp. A normal camp where you do normal stuff like build stuff out of wood and have campfires and normal classes. Plus a few music classes, just because this camp is kinda of a music camp. But it's not at the same time. Complicated I know but seriously. This camp is awesome. The reason why there is music being taught is because, this camp is a music camp, but you don't have to take music classes. So really this camp is like going to school. Confused yet? Yeah I was too when I heard about the camp.

Anyway so me and Tyler were talking about random things from what classes we were going to take to what we thought about chipmunks and squirrels. Yes it is random. But I did say that we were talking about random things. But that's what we were doing waiting for Lynn to come back from wherever she was.

"So I didn't see Becky or any of the other people her. So maybe they aren't coming to camp this year." Tyler was stating the thing I had wanted the most. I really didn't want to see Jason again. He broke my heart but I was still in love with him. I told Tyler my thoughts and he responded with a very good point.

"Yeah well it wouldn't be the same without them. No drama equals normal and boring summer." I knew that that was true. Last summer there was an incredible amount of drama. And the summer wasn't boring at all. Although I did cry a lot in that summer. Not to mention I had also lost 2 of my best friends. I was silently hoping that they wouldn't be here. And if they were I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be in any classes with them. But Lynn just had to crush my dreams.

'Tyler! Nikki! Guess who I just seen?" Lynn was excited to tell us that the drama kings and queens had arrived and of course in style. Their limo had pulled up and went right passed us. Lovely.

Out they hopped, looking just fine. As if the events of the last summer didn't affect them at all. In fact when they had gotten out, they started laughing at some stupid joke that Shane was telling. Jason not getting the joke by the look on his face. I looked at them and I thought 'Pshhh! Who needs them? Cause I sure don't!'. My brain was telling me that over and over again. But my heart wasn't agreeing with my brain. It told me that yes, I had new friends and I loved them all so much, but I would always Miss Becky, Shane, Nate, Melissa and Jason.

My thoughts were-thankfully- interrupted by Lynn talking quite quickly. Even for her.

"Tyler! Guess what I found out? Me and Nikki and are going to be in the same cabin again! And because we have 'matured enough' we are going to have two guys in our cabin! And guess what! You are going to be one of them! Oh! Oh! Oh! Guess who the other one is?" I had hoped that she wouldn't say the name that I was thinking. I really didn't want to have him in my cabin. But Lynn said it anyway.

"Jason grey! Jason grey is the other guy staying in our cabin!" I stared at Lynn for about 4 seconds before everything went black. That's right people. I had just fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So chapter 3 is up and im working on chapter 4 as we speak. So there is definately drama in here. And maybe even a relationship between Nate and Nikki? And what about Jason and melissa? Hope you guys like it! Rate and Review Please!

Disclaimer: i don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. Any characters that aren't Connect Three I DO own.

Chapter 3: Jason's Lovely Greeting.

After I had fainted,-which was pretty bad- me and Lynn and Tyler had gone our cabin. And when we walked in, we noticed that there was a lot of room with only four beds. They had taken out the bunks, and there were 6 of them. So now the room looked really big. We had chosen our beds and of course Tyler and Lynn had wanted their beds to be beside each other. This meant that me and Mr. Rockstar Jason would have to be sleeping beside each other. Great! And sure enough not a moment after I had finished my thought, Mr. Rockstar himself had walked in.

"Hello Nikki! How's the whole getting dumped by the famous Rockstar working for you?" Tyler's and Lynn's mouths dropped open and hung there. They were speechless! And so was I!

'So I'm sleeping next to Nikki? How great me and Nikki have so much to talk about." I was seriously thinking that Jason was sarcastic. But sure enough he turned to Tyler and Lynn and gave them a look that said 'Get out now!'. They had moved faster than had been expected. I had wanted them to stay so bad and help me out of an awkward situation. But they left anyway.

Jason then walked up to me and gave me a big, warm hug. I was so confused!

"Nikki! You have no idea how much I've missed you! I've been thinking about you so much! I miss being able to hug you and hold you. This feels so right. I don't want it to end!"

When he was saying that, all I was thinking was: 'WHAT????????' He was such a jerk to me before when Lynn and Tyler were in the room. So why was he being so sweet now? I am so confused!

"Jason, I missed you too." It was so awkward saying that! I meant really awkward. That would be like seeing two teachers making out in a classroom and walking in on them.

'I'm glad that you missed me as much as I missed you." He finally released me from his killer hug. Finally. And it had almost looked like he was going to kiss me but then Melissa just had to walk through the door.

'Hey Nikki. Hey Jason!! How are you?'" she had been away from him for half an hour and she was asking that? What a psycho! The thing that got me though was how she said it. She said almost like she was in love with him or something. She was supposed to be going out with Nate. Did she not like him anymore or something?

'Oh nothing just hanging out with my friend Nikki." As Jason had said the word 'friend' Melissa got this look on her face. And I didn't like it.

"well then do you want to go for a walk or something?" she made it sound so date-like it actually kind of scared me.

'Yeah I would but I gotta talk to Nate soon. Maybe later though." Melissa looked defeated and started sulking towards the door. But then she glared at me, like she was thinking that I was the reason that he didn't want to hang out with her. Pshhh! He didn't want to hang out with cause he didn't like her! Actually I didn't know that. That is what I was thinking.

"Nikki! I have to tell you something very important and I want you to pay attention. Nikki… I still love you! I've never stopped" When he sad that I swear I think my heart stopped. Or skipped a beat or something.

Instead of letting me respond, he hugged me again. Except that this time, he actually leaned in for a kiss. I felt the butterflies in my stomach, flutter around more than normally. My felt complete again. It was almost as if Jason was the glue that put my heart back together again. I loved what this man could do to me.

"Wow!" That's all that I could say. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and pulled me into an even closer hug. I'm guessing that he liked close hugs.

After he had let me go, we both left the cabin, to go to the mess hall. The mess hall was where people were to go when they had gotten settled in. Because then we were going to get all of the rules and stuff. And because it was well known that we had liked each other, people were wondering if we were going out. Some people had asked Jason and he said no. Either that or he ignored them. But when Melissa asked, he turned into a big jerk! Again!

"Me go out with Nikki? Why would I do that? She's a freak!" Melissa laughed and Lynn glared at Jason. It was as if she were shooting daggers at him. He gave me a look that said 'We will talk later' And then he turned around to face Melissa and draped his arm around her waist.

I couldn't believe that! Nate was dating Melissa! They had walked off together and I had started crying. He was the biggest jerk in the world! He was playing with my emotions again! Lynn came over and started telling me that he wasn't worth it, and that I deserved better. I looked over at Nate and saw the sadness and relief in his eyes. The sadness I could understand, but relief?

Nate caught me looking at him and we locked eyes. It looked like he was going to come over and say something. But before he had the chance, I ran out of the mess hall. And when I was leaving, I heard Melissa and Jason laughing at a joke and flirting. I thought about the look in Nate's eyes and was puzzled by the relief in them. But I didn't have too much time to worry about that, I just went back to my cabin and cried my eyes out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Chapter 4 is up and running! Hope you guys like it! Rate and review!

Disclaimer: i don't own connect three or camp rock. I do own every single character that isn't connect three

Chapter 4: the drama is back, and so is the love!

Okay so if you remember, from last summer, Roxy was the evil one who wanted Jason. Well not any more! This year it's Melissa who is after Jason. Yeah that's right! The girl, who is supposed to be dating Nate, is after his brother! I still didn't understand why Nate had a relief look in his eyes. But oh well.

Okay so the next morning after the major dram that had taken place, I had woken up to Lynn yelling and glaring at Jason. And there Jason was acting all innocent. Like he did nothing wrong. Pshhh! Yeah right Jason!

"Why are you such a jerk?" and instead of watching all the drama unfold, I went outside. I was actually going to find a shower. And just my luck, I had run into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry" I bent down to pick up the notebook that had fallen because of me.

'No problem. It was partially my fault anyway." I had looked up to find none other than Nate Grey.

"Uh… Hi Nate." It was awkward saying that. Considering the fact that I didn't know him very well and I had gotten humiliated by his brother in front of everyone.

"Nikki. I want to apologize for what my brother did to you. I swear he is such an idiot! I was so mad at him! I haven't talked to him since last night!" When Nate said that I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt rush trough my body.

"Nate! Don't ignore Jason because of me! He's your brother!" I was feeling really guilty right now.

"Nikki! I can and will ignore him! He treated you like crap and that IS NOT okay with me! You deserve to be treated better!" as soon as he finished saying that, I blushed.

Any other girl would do the exact same thin if Nate Grey ignored his brother for you. I was blushing and staring at him while thinking that I should probably say something.

"Wow! Nate! You don't have to do that for me!" I was still blushing.

"Well yeah I do actually. We're friends. And I stick up for my friends. Especially my girl friends." Wows when Nate said that, it made me wanna melt.

"Well I gotta go but I'll talk to you later Nikki. And then maybe we can do something or hang out." There was something in Nate's voice that I couldn't make out. It was almost like he was eager or something. But he just waved and walked off. And I stood there not believing my ears for one second. Nate Grey had ignored his brother for me!

I had remembered why I even came out her in the first place. In search of a shower! I had finally after about ten minutes found the showers. When I had gone in there it was empty. I had stepped in and washed my hair and finished showering and stepped out. After my hair was done drying and I was dressed, in ran Becky. She had wet hair and a towel so I'm assuming that she had a shower. I was wondering what she was doing her when I seen her pick up a phone. It was her phone I think. She opened her phone and called a number. My phone suddenly started ringing and I was wondering why Becky couldn't see me here. She finally noticed me and then she dropped her phone.

"Nikki! I didn't see you there!" Becky was trying to start a conversation but it wasn't working.

All I did was glare at her.

'Do you even know how long I've been standing here waiting for you to notice me?" Becky stood there silent until she said something that made me sorta happy.

"Did I mention that Jason is a jerk and a half? And I really don't like him all that much?" I just ran up to her and hugged her.

"You agree with me and Nate! And I accept your apology." I'm guessing she was fine with that because she just hugged back.

"So you like Nate? Huh? Huh? Huh?" It was like had ever happened between us. It was like nothing pulled us apart. Finally my best friend was my best friend again.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys! Here is chapter 5! Hope you like it! Anyway so in this chapter Jason is kinda well he's a huge jerk... to say the least. But Nate is a huge sweetie!!! Anywa so there is something going on between Nikki and Nate! Review and Rate please!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Connect Three or Camp Rock like. i do own all the characters that aren't Connect three.

Chapter Five: Jason Grey and Nate Grey: fighting over one girl… Nate Grey, you have officially stolen my heart.

So because of all the Jason drama, and because I was falling for Nate at an alarming rate, I had become completely and totally confused. Jason was messing with my heart and head and I swear he was doing it one purpose. And Nate Grey, well he was always in my head. I had figured that if Nate Grey was in my head as much as he was, then he was obviously supposed to be there. I was thinking about Nate and doodling his name in my notebook with hearts all around his name. I was also thinking about his laugh, his smile, his voice and of course his amazing brown eyes. But when Jason walked into the cabin, I quickly shoved the notebook under my pillow before he could see it, and I stopped day dreaming.

"Nikki! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" Jason was seriously getting on my last nerve. Seriously! He was such a freaking bipolar!

"What do YOU want Jason." I knew that the way I had said it was cold. But seriously, id didn't care. He so deserved it.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" Jason was probably thinking that I was going crazy or something and that I would jump off my bed and murder him. Nate my knight in shining armour came in at the best moment possible. He just stopped me from injuring his brother.

"Hey Nikki! What's up?" Nate had no idea that what Jason was going to say next, would totally push me over the edge.

"Don't be so hostile Baby!" That's so it! I jumped right off the bed and was going after Jason when Nate stopped me.

"Don't you ever call me 'baby' ever again Jason! You are nothing but a self centered, ego maniac, freak show player person! Who I absolutely dislike at this moment!" well I guess Jason Grey doesn't take to well to rejection.

"Excuse me 'Little Miss Emo Child Of Death'! I'm just trying to help you get a date since you can't get one yourself! And the reason why you can't get a date yourself? It's because no one really likes you! They are all pretending to make you stop cutting yourself. You will NEVER fit in! You're an outcast! And you will die and outcast." After he finished saying that, I remembered last year at camp. How every single person except for Tyler and Lynn ignored me. Everyone turned their backs on me. And the tears stared to fall as all of the painful memories came back. Nate saw that I was starting to cry so he reached out to grab my arm but I just pulled away and ran out of the cabin.

"Jason! Why are you such a jerk?? First you like her then decide that she isn't good enough for you so you go after Roxy. Then you like her again but once again decide that you don't liker her. So you go after my ex girlfriend Melissa. And now you want here again?" Jason just nodded his head and muttered a 'yeah'.

"Well you know what Jason? You can't have her! I will not let you tear her heart apart again! And I don't care if you are my brother or not, but I swear if you make her cry one more time YOU WILL PAY!" and with that Nate walked out leaving Jason speechless. Who knew that quiet, nice, polite Nate could be so protective over one girl.

"Pshhh! Whatever Nate! She's not even worth it! I have Melissa now so I don't need her." Of course Jason was saying this to himself because Nate was already gone.

And what happened to me you may ask? Well I had ran out to the lake and sat on the dock. Tears were rolling freely down my cheeks as I sat down. My feet were dangling over the edge halfway in the water and halfway out of the water. I was staring at my reflection, wondering why I always had to fall for the 'Grey Brothers' The only Grey I hadn't fallen for was Shane. I would never fall for Shane. My best friend was going out with Shane.

But I had fallen for Jason. He broke, no shattered my heart. He liked me then liked Roxy. He liked me again the decided to go after Melissa. All that Jason Grey has done is break my heart. Again. And again. And again.

But then there was Nate. He was sweet and sensitive. He was cute and smart. He could make my heart feel so complete without even looking at me. He had my heart and could fix it. Even after Jason had destroyed it so many times. I loved it and feared it at the same time. What if he likes me but then hates me? What if he does what Jason did? I can't handle another Jason. I just can't!

"Nikki! Nikki, where are you?" it was Nate. I didn't know whether to hide or to tell him where I was. But I guess I didn't have to tell him anyway.

"Nikki! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you! Are you okay? Did Jason hurt you too bad? Cause if he did I swear he will be in so much trouble!" Nate had no idea that even when he was standing behind me or standing beside me, I was nervous.

"Nate. I'm fine. Really. But thanks for worrying about me. You didn't have to. But it's nice of you to worry about me."

"Nikki, why wouldn't I worry about you?" Awww man! Stupid butterflies! Arriving again.

"Nate. I have to tell you something really important. I don't want you to laugh at me either." Nate sat down beside me and said:

"Nikki, o ahead tell me please. I promise I won't laugh. I promise."

"Well I know we haven't really talked all that much and we never actually hang out a lot. But Nate…I…I reeaallyy like you. A lot." I sat there for what seemed like hours but was really like 10 seconds.

"Nikki, you have no idea how relieved I am to here you say that. Here I thought 'wow I like this amazing girl, and she like my brother. And he doesn't even treat her right'. But now I don't have to worry about that. Cause the girl I want is sitting right here. Right beside me where she ought to be." I was speechless. I thought that he liked Melissa.

"But what about Melissa?" Nate just rolled his eyes at the name Melissa.

"She has Jason. Besides I haven't like her since the second week after we got back from camp. I was once again speechless.

"But…" I was stopped by Nate putting his finger up to my lips to get me to stop talking.

But then he did the sweetest thing ever! He wiped away the tears that were still present and then tucked some of my hair behind me ears. He leaned forward slowly. And our lips connected. I was sooooo cute!!!!!!! It sent shivers up and down my spine and made my heart flutter. He took my hands and held them. He broke the kiss but still held my hand. I stared at him with a dazed look in my eyes. He smiled and gave me a side hug and put his chin on my head. This was the most romantic moment of my life! I loved it! And I loved him! Nate Grey, you have officially stolen my heart!


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys! Chapter 6 is now up! Please rate and review!

disclaimer: i don't own connect three or camp rock. I do own all characters that aren't connect three

Chapter 6: Shecky drama! Why are you guys soaking wet? Ummmm…guys? Will someone please explain to me why Nate and Nikki are holding hands?

Okay so me and Nate. Yeah I like him. Yes he likes me. But he hasn't officially asked me out. Yet. We kiss. We hold hands. But we are 'technically' going out. Yeah so Shane and Becky. Shecky. Yeah they have their own drama going on.

You see what happened is that Becky and Shane were in the same cabin. So they got to see A LOT of each other. Seriously they were together like 2/7. But today Shane seemed a little uptight. At least more than his usual.

"Shane! I wanna go on a date! Let's go on a date!" Becky knew that Shane couldn't say no to her. If Shane tried, Becky would give him the eyes. And Shane couldn't resist the 'Becky eyes'!

"where do you wanna go Becky? Hmmm? To the moon perhaps? Maybe we can just get into our magic rocket and fly to the moon!" You see, Shane was even more uptight then he usually was.

"No of course not you silly goose! I wanna go for a canoe ride!" Shane sighed and felt defeated he had to say yes to Becky. He couldn't stand the Becky puppy dog eyes. He was a sucker for them.

"Fine Becky! We can go for a canoe ride!" Becky started jumping up and down and dragged Shane to the docks where the canoes were. So they hopped in a canoe and off they went.

"Shane thank you for doing this for me." Becky went to give Shane a hug so he had to get up and then the canoe started rocking.

"yeah Bunny, you may want to sit down before you make the canoe flip." Becky sat down and just blew Shane a kiss.

"So now that we are out here, tell me about Camp Rock. What was it like?" Shane knew that he couldn't tell Becky about Mitchie! So he tried to avoid the subject.

"Uhhh… W..Well it was f..fun. There was lots of tress and lots of music… And birds." Becky stared at Shane.

"Uh uh… Birds I see." Shane was getting really nervous now.

"were there any girls that you dated?" Uh oh! Shane had to tell Becky the truth! No matter how painful it might be.

"Yeah there was this one girl and her name was Mitchie Torres. She was funny, cute, sweet, shy, down to earth and man was she ever beautiful. I still kinda have a crush on her." Shane made the wrong move saying that he still liked her.

"YOU WHAT???" Shane's eyes widened and he realized that he should not have just said that.

"Becky I was just joking around I swear!" Becky just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Shane.

"Oh yeah I'm sure Shane!" Shane gulped and got ready for the very worst.

Becky was sitting there waiting for an explanation. And when she got none? She stood up and glared at Shane. The canoe started rocking and Shane got even more nervous than before, but Becky, nah Becky was as cool as a cucumber. She did however tell Shane to stand up and so he did. Becky walked over to Shane and leaned in as if she were going to kiss him. However instead of kissing Shane, she pushed him in. Shane had the look of pure terror on his face when he fell in. Becky had a smirk of her face.

"Have your precious Mitchie save you now!" Becky went to turn around and walk back to her seat. But she tripped over her own feet and went head first into the water.

As soon as she fell in, Shane burst out laughing! It was the funniest thing he had seen in a while.

"Shane! Get into the canoe! Date over!" Shane was quite terrified of Becky when she was mad. And boy was she ever mad! Bu he got in and they paddled there way back to shore.

When they had gotten to shore, they ran into Jason. Becky was glaring at Jason the moment she saw him.

"why are you guys soaking wet?" Becky just kept on glaring at Jason.

"we went out for a canoe ride and the canoe tipped over." Shane told Jason that and Jason repaid him by telling Becky a little fact that she didn't want to hear.

"Oh just like you and Mitchie!" Becky glared at Shane and Jason and walked off to her cabin. Shane gave Jason a look before running after Becky.

Becky had got to the cabin and slammed the door in Shane's face. She went into the bathroom and got changed. On her way out the door, she told Shane where she was going. Then she glared at Shane and left the cabin. Shane sighed and walked out after Becky not even caring about his soaking wet clothes or his slightly curly hair.

When Shane had entered the mess hall, he found Becky talking to Melissa. Shane sat down beside Becky but said nothing to her.

"Uhhh… guys? Would someone please tell me why Nate and Nikki are holding hands?" And sure enough when they had turned around they found mine and Nate's hands intertwined.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! here is chapter 7! And this finally involves and actual date between nate and nikki! aren't you excited? anyway so please review and rate!

Disclaimer: i don't own connecet three or camp rock. I do own the song in this chapter it was written by me. I do own all characters that arent connect three.

Chapter 7: Nate and Nikki are together! You need to stop liking him! You have the other Grey.

So when we got to the mess hall Shane, Becky and Melissa were all sitting there shocked. Melissa was the worst. But her face was d=so funny.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Nate wasn't worried about seeing his ex girlfriend watching him hold hands with the girl he liked. Not that the girl-me- just happened to be-well used to at least- best friend with his ex. But no. Good old Nate was perfectly calm about that. But I wasn't. It was weird seeing Melissa glare at me because of Nate. Nate must have known that I was nervous because he squeezed my hand lightly and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about her hon! She may glare at you but she will never break us up or tear us part. I promise." And so far Nate was keeping every promise that he had made.

"Ummmm… Are you guys holding hands because you were dared to or something?" Becky was really not realizing that we liked each other.

"Well me and Nikki, we like each other. A lot. So Nikki hopefully wants to go on a date with me?" he asked that in a very cut and shy way and I knew that I couldn't say no to him.

"Yes! Of course I want to go out with Nate" Melissa jaw dropped and she just stared and me and Nate.

"Wait so you and Nate are going out now?" I looked at Nate not sure if I was supposed to say yes or just nod or what. But Nate nodded his head and pulled me closer to him. Becky was looking at me for an answer so I nodded my head and smiled towards Nate.

"Congrats on dating a Grey!" Becky got up and ran over to me and pulled me away from ante and gave me a big hug. I'm guessing that Nate didn't like me being pulled away. Because when I looked over my shoulder at him, he had a look on his face.

"Ummmm... I kinda dates Jason." When Nate heard the name Jason he got a scowl on his face. I'm guessing that he still didn't forgive him.

"Yeah well Jason's a weirdo. So really he doesn't count." Nate muttered under his breathe: I couldn't agree more. He thought I couldn't hear him but I did. And I was going to give him a lecture later about ignoring his brother.

"Nate. Nikki. You guys should sit and eat food." Shane was stuffing his face full of food and I suddenly got why Nate didn't really like watching his brother eat.

"Nah. Me and Nikki have a date planned. I planned it even before we were going out because I knew that she was going to say yes." When Melissa heard the word date she sent me a glare. A death glare.

"Oh well okay. Have fun on your date!" Nate gave Shane a very mean look and Shane shut up instantly. But the funniest thing ever was seeing Melissa pout. Every time she would hear the word date with my name and Nate's names in the sentence, she would cross her arms and pout. Then she would scowl and the pout again.

Anyway for this date that Nate had planned, we were going into an empty cabin-empty meaning that there was furniture in there but no body was sleeping in there- and we were going to sit and talk. I had wanted to play a song for Nate and so I brought my guitar and he brought his. The cabin was so pretty it was pretty dark cause the blinds were shut and there were candles everywhere. It was so romantic.

Me and Nate sat down on the couch that was in there and I had my guitar and was going to play but there was one problem.

"Ummmm. Nate I kinda need my hand back" I hope he wouldn't think that I didn't like him or something.

"Well I don't wanna give it back so suck it up princess!" Okay ouch! I didn't expect him to say that. But with a little bit of arguing, he let go of my hand and I started strumming on my guitar:

_He's the light in my eyes,_

_The fire in my heart,_

_He's the only one, who holds me together,_

_When I'm falling apart,_

_And he means the world to me,_

_He means life and love,_

_He's the only one I will ever need,_

_Cause has the only one I see._

When I had finished strumming the tune, Nate was speechless.

"Well since you didn't like it." I was interrupted by Nate. Again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't say I didn't like it! I didn't say anything because you didn't give me a chance to. But if I could say something, I would say that I loved it. I would say that it was one of the greatest things I've ever heard. I loved it so much. It was really beautiful." By the time Nate was done saying all that stuff, I was blushing majorly.

"Well I'm really glad that you liked it." I was looking down at my guitar afraid of what to do next.

Then Nate grabbed my guitar and gently put it on the ground. He came over to me and took my hands again. But this time he kissed them. That made me look up and then I caught his eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes that made me melt every single time I saw them. They were so amazing. He was so amazing. Nothing could ever be better. But then again having Becky and Shane tell off Melissa would be pretty funny if it happened. Oh wait, it did!

Back at the mess hall:

'Melissa! Do not mess this up for Nikki and Nate! You have Jason! So stop trying to go after Nate! He isn't interested in you anymore!"

"Yeah well, he is mine! She took him from me! I was only using Jason to get Nate jealous! And the little tramp 'Nikki' that you call your best friend ruined everything! She always ruins everything!" Shane's head snapped up and he glared at Melissa.

"DO NOT call Nikki a tramp ever again! She's not the tramp, you are! And if you even think of breaking them up, I will make sure that you never get a boyfriend ever again! And if you make Nikki cry by saying anything to her, I swear I WILL make YOU cry!" Shane shoved his way through the crowds leaving an extremely shocked Melissa. And an extremely proud girlfriend: Becky.


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys! so here is cahpter 8! hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I dont own connect three or camp rock. Any characters that arent connecet three i do own.

Chapter 8: Surprise for Becky. And the latest heartbreak story.

Okay so after the whole telling Melissa off thing with Shane, I had a deeper respect for him. I didn't know that he was so protective of his friends. But now everybody knows that you don't mess with Shane Greys friends. You especially don't want to mess with Shane Greys girlfriend. Melissa learnt not to mess with Shane Greys friends the hard way.

When Nate heard that Melissa was using Jason, Nate was SO NOT happy! I mean yeah Jason was a jerk to me, but Nate and Jason are brothers and brothers wouldn't fight over one girl. And that's why I was thinking of breaking up with Nate. At least if I broke up with Nate, Nate and Jason would fight anymore. And they wouldn't be mad at each other anymore.

But then again I really really liked Nate, and I dint want to lose him. I loved him. I was-no am- I am in love with him. But I was trying to do the right thing and stop two brothers from fighting. I was so confused! I grabbed my notebook and sat down on my bed, and started writing. Unknown to me though, Nate and Becky were talking about me.

"Nate, you can't be in love with her! You barely know anything about her! You don't know where she lives or nay of that stuff. I mean yes you've talked a lot but still that's not enough." Becky didn't know that me and Nate had talked about that stuff.

"Actually Becky, I do know that stuff. She lives in Grande Prairie, Canada. Her favourite colour is black and she is a fan of: FM Static, Connect Three, and Secondhand serenade, Boys like Girls and Cute is what we aim for. So yes I do know her interests." Becky didn't look satisfied with that answer though.

"Just promise me Nate, whatever happens, promise me that you won't walk away from her. Promise me. Once you find out more like her past and the issues that she dealing with. Promise me." Nate stared at Becky like she was insane or something.

"Why would I leave her after I find out about her?" Becky knew that she had to tell Nate about Nikki's rust issues. And her self conscious issues. The same issues that made Jason go to Roxy. It wasn't Nikki's fault. Jason should have treated her better.

"Even if she has issues that she's dealing with?" Nate was still staring at Becky.

"What problems does she have? Is she sick or something?" Nate was starting to worry that she might have a disease like cancer.

"She's not sick and she doesn't have any diseases f that's what you are thinking."

"Becky, no matter what happens, no matter what problem she has, I will help her through it. I won't leaver her. I love her." Becky sighed and left the cabin leaving Nate to try and figure out what the issue was.

After Nate thought about it for a while, he just shook his head and walked out of the cabin. He had to talk to someone so he went to the mess hall. He didn't care who he talked to, he just needed to talk. He knew that Jason was doing something that involved birds and Shane well Shane was with Becky. Again. He saw Melissa and decided that he would talk to her. That didn't seem like a bad thing.

Shane was so nervous to see Becky. He had carefully planned everything out. He had rose petals all over the floor and near the candles. He had more candles than a normal person should have but that made it seem romantic. H had his guitar sitting on his bed and a dozen red roses waiting to be handed to Becky. He heard footsteps and looked to see Becky walking to the cabin.

"Shane, why did you want me to meet you here?" Beck and still hadn't noticed the candles and the roses. Yet.

"Becky look around." When Shane said that Becky did look around. And when she did her eyes widened.

"Shane you did this for me?" Shane nodded his head and Becky smiled a big and bright smile right to Shane trying to hold in her blush.

Becky went up to Shane and hid her face in his neck enjoying being close to him. Shane wrapped his arms around Becky's waist and held her there. It was almost like he was afraid to let her go. He smiled and breathed in her perfume. He then let her go and was getting ready to ask her.

"becky we've been through so much. And I love you so much. And I know that your too young so I know that I'm going to have to wait…" Becky though that Shane was talking about sex so she started getting nervous.

"Becky, I want to give you something. I want to marry you but I know that we are too young so that' why I want to give you this." Shane knelt on one knee and opened up the velvet box. It revealed one of the most beautiful rings ever. It was a single band with Shane and Becky forever engraved on it. There was also a heart with their initials in the heart. There was one single diamond in the heart. It was the prettiest thing ever!

"Becky will you promise to be mine and only mine?" Shane was waiting for an answer feeling even more nervous than before.

"Yes! Of course! I promise to be yours!" Becky hugged Shane and started crying happy tears.

'You have no idea how happy you've made me Becky!" Shane wiped away Becky's tears and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

While they were being happy, I was talking out loud. And I said something that is shouldn't have said.

"Maybe I should break up with Nate…" When I had said o should break up with Nate, Nate walked right through the door.

"Nikki, you were planning on breaking up with me?" Nate looked do heartbroken and I had caused it.

"Nate you don't understand!" Nate just stared at me and then they next thing he said made me start crying.

"You know what Nikki? I was coming over here to tell you that I am completely in love with you, but since you don't feel the same way I guess there is no point of even saying it!" he walked away and slammed the cabin door. That's when I fell to the floor crying. I was letting out all of the frusteration from letting my dream guys out of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys! Chapter 9 is up and it almost looks like this might be the end of nikki and nate's realtionship! please rate and reveiew!

Disclaimer: i do not own connect three or camp rock. I do own any characters that aren't connect three.

Chapter 9: Welcome to the cabin of one of the worst girls ever alive!

Becky found out what happened between me and Nate. Nate told her. He also told her that he stilled loved me but that he was going to have to move on because I had wanted to end it. Yeah he also said that he wad going to give up. Eventually.

Becky told him not go give up. She told him that I most likely had a good reason for wanting to end the relationship. She was trying everything she could to convince him to say and not move on. But he wasn't listening.

Meanwhile Melissa had figured out what happened and decided that she would come and 'talk' to me. Melissa knocked on the door just because it was a habit.

"Welcome to the cabin of the worst girl ever alive! We specialize in making out boyfriends hate us. How can I ruin your relationship today? Melissa walked over to me and stood over my bed and stared no correction glared down at me.

"What is wrong with you??!! You can never be happy unless you've ruined someone's life can you??? You completely destroyed Nate! But now that he's single, me and him can get back together and I can treat him how he's supposed to be treated! Unlike you! I was right about you from the very beginning! You're nothing but trash! I bet that Nate never even liked you! He was going out with you to do you a favour! He loved me. But only liked you. Now wonder he doesn't want to talk to you at all. He wants to forget about your face, because you're so ugly! Your pathetic!" Melissa was about to walk out but stopped when she noticed something. And that something was the song I had written for Nate. The title wasn't very original 'Nate's song' but that's what drew Melissa's eye. She turned and smirked at me and grabbed the song and ripped it. I sat there with horror in my eyes. As she ripped and ripped again, I felt my heart rip. When she was done she walked out of the cabin.

I ran to where the pieces lay and looked at them. My heart had ripped every time she ripped the paper. And soon enough I couldn't hold back the tears. I started crying hearing the tears plunk against the floor. I thought back to the first time me and Nate ever kissed. And suddenly the tears were hitting the floor faster and they made a louder sound.

"Nikki! What happened?" I was so glad that Shane came when he did.

I couldn't speak I could only sob. I sobbed and Shane just held me. Rocking back and forth like a brother would do to his little sister. When I finally could talk, I told Shane the whole story. I told him about what happened with me and Nate, what Melissa had done and said. When I was done telling the story, I found myself crying again.

"Nikki. I don't know what to do about the Nate issue. But as for the Melissa issue, I know exactly what to do. I told her that if she makes you cry, I would make her cry. And she made you cry, so I'm making her cry." I looked at Shane when he said this and saw that he had a really really mad look on his face.

Shane helped me up and then grabbed my hand and lightly dragged me to the mess hall. To find Melissa of course. I was kinda afraid of what he would say to her. When we got to the mess hall Becky ran up and greeted us. Shane's face lit up when he saw Becky but he was still infuriated.

"Hey Becky" When Becky saw my teared stained face, she frowned, and she gave Shane a look that said 'what happened? Who did this to her?' Shane just shook his head and asked Becky where Nate was. Becky turned her head to where Nate was and Shane saw him talking to Jason.

Nate was talking to Jason and I looked over at them. Jason looked over first and his eyes widened. I knew that he was staring because of the tears. Nate then looked over and like Jason, his eyes widened too. But in his eyes was anger, heartbreak and all around sadness. Shane gave me a pity look-which I did not need right now- when Melissa went to talk to Nate. Becky asked what happened, but Shane wouldn't tell her. Again. Becky gave Shane a look that said 'you tell me right nor or you are going to pay later'. So Shane told her. Her told her about all of the stuff Melissa said and how he was going to make Melissa cry.

"Shane! You cannot make Melissa cry! Well actually you can but still! If you do you would get into so much trouble!" Becky had a very good point there.

Shane just rolled his eyes and saw me leave the cabin with Jason following. He knew that nothing would happen between me and Jason.

Meanwhile, Nate was talking to Melissa and was desperately trying to tune her out. But it wasn't working.

"Nate I know that you really loved Nikki. And I know that you guys aren't even officially broken up. I'm here to talk to you if you need someone to talk to. Or another way to make yourself happier is to dump her before she dumps you!" Nate glared at her, wanting her to leave so bad.

"Are you insane??? We haven't even broken up and I want to shoot somebody! Can you imagine what would happed if we actually did break up?" Melissa couldn't believe her ears! Nikki practically said that she didn't want to date Nate anymore! And Nikki still has Nate!

"Me and Nikki fought over one of the stupidest things ever! I mean she's got to have some reason why she wanted to break up with me!" Nate realized that he was such and idiot! He over reacted about nothing.

"Nate! She wants to break up with you!! Why do you still want her??" Nate didn't listen to her; instead he went to find Shane.

While Nate was walking away from Melissa, I was talking to Jason while I was packing my bags.

'Why are you leaving? Is it because of Nate?" I nodded and wiped away some of my tears.

"Don't leave because of Nate!"

"Jason! I have to! After what happened between me and you, I wanted to leave camp. And we weren't even going out then. Me and Nate are going out. And it's going o be too hard seeing him and not be with him" Jason nodded his head, he understood. Jason Grey the guy, who was a total jerk last year at camp and part of this one, was officially not a jerk anymore. In fact he was quite a sweetie! H had found out the Melissa was using him but he didn't care. He didn't like her anyway.

One of the camp directors came into the cabin and told me that my parents were her.

"I guess that this is goodbye. I'll miss you so much Jason!" I hugged him and let my tears fall down.

"Nikki! Here is Nate's cell phone number, my cell phone number oh yeah and Shane's. Call or text us anytime that you want." I smiled and cried and took the papers with all of the numbers on it.

"There are all set to go." Jason hadn't smiled when he said that. Instead he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I turned around and smiled and waved. I closed the door behind me but Jason opened it and followed me out.

I walked over to my parents car and put my bags into the back. Before I got in and before my parents pulled away, I waved one more time at Jason. Then I got in and my parents started driving away. The one thing that I would forget is not being able to say good bye to everyone. Especially Nate.


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys! So this is a pretty long chapter. The two songs used in this chapter is: Reason by Hoobastank and Gone by Toby Mac.

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. I don't own the songs used in this chapter. I do own all non camp rock and non Connect Three characters.

Chapter 10:'What do you mean she's gone? She can't be gone? I was going to tell her that I love her!!' and 'How was camp? Did you meet any boys?

Nate went to find Shane but couldn't find him anywhere!! He looked everywhere but didn't look in the most obvious spot: their cabin of course. When he got to the cabin Becky and Shane were sitting on Shane's bed and Jason was sitting on Nate's bed.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Nate noticed that they all looked sad. Nate started worrying that something bad had happened to one of the campers. But he had never thought that his girlfriend/ex girlfriend had left camp because of him.

"N-not much" Becky's voice was wavering so there was obviously something wrong.

"Becky what's wrong" After Nate had finishes saying that, Shane glared at him.

"You! This is all your fault! You are fighting with Nikki!! You over reacted and didn't listen to her! If only you would've listened to her! If only you would have stopped being so friggin stupid!" Nate stood there looking so very confused.

"Shane, I'm going to apologize to Nikki! So it's all good!" Shane gave Nate the coldest look ever imaginable.

"Don't you get it? You can't apologize to her! She left camp! She's on her way back to Hamilton!" Nate's face fell.

"What? Why did she leave? I was going to say sorry! I was going to tell her that I love her! That I'm in love with her!" Shane looked at Nate with a look of disgust. Becky looked at Nate with pity.

"She left because of you! She left because seeing you and not being able to be with you would be hard. She left because she can't stand not being your girl. She left because she can't stand you being mad at her! It's your entire fault! You've managed to ruin my best friend's life and yes I am talking about Nikki. And you ruined my girlfriend's life by making Nikki leave. You are responsible for everything!" Nate stood there in shock and Becky started crying harder and as Shane stood his ground glaring at Nate.

"Congratulations Nate! You are one of the stupidest people I HAVE EVER met!" Shane, Becky and Jason all walked out of the cabin, leaving Nate alone.

Nate hated the feeling of being alone. He hated being the reason why Nikki left. He hated knowing that he couldn't see Nikki anymore and he couldn't see her smile or hold her hand. And the worst thing about not having Nikki at camp, he didn't get to love her.

Meanwhile, with Nikki on her way back to Hamilton:

"Nikki! How was camp? Did you meet any boys?" My parents were trying to cheer me up, but no such luck.

"Ye- I mean no. Not really." I had figured that just forgetting about Nate would be best. I mean since he obviously didn't seem to care about then why should I care about him.

"Oh well I'm sorry that you didn't stay at camp. But it's your decision. And if you didn't want to stay then we have to respect your wishes. We are glad to have you back home though. It hasn't been the same without our little girl there." The rest of the ride was kinda quiet. Well I was listening to two songs that reminded me of Nate. One is the 'Reason' and the other was 'Gone'.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know__  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

When I was listening to 'Reason' I was almost to tears thinking about Nate. I thought about everything. I thought about how much better things would be if he said sorry. But then there was 'Gone' and 'gone' reminded me of Jason and Nate. It reminded me that I could always go to Jason when thins went wrong between me and Nate. it reminded me that Jason would always bet there for me. And it reminded me that deep down, i would always love love Jason.

_She said she's had enough  
Well, it sounds to me like you're straight out of luck  
And she said she's all through  
And life's not blowin' her kisses thanks to you_

I told the girl that you should treat her like a lady and  
She told me all the things you did and it was shady, man  
She said that what you say and what you do are different things  
While you were telling me that you were checking out them blingy rings

She said she's had enough  
Well, it sounds to me like you're straight out of luck  
And she said she's all through  
And life's not blowin' her kisses thanks to you

I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)  
I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)

She said she's had enough  
So, it sounds to me like you're still out of love  
And she said you weren't true  
And life's not blowin' her kisses thanks to you

She said it's gonna be alright  
'Cause God made a way through the pain and He opened her eyes  
And she said you came crawling back  
But after what you did to her she wouldn't have any of that

By the time that we got back to Hamilton, I was officially confuzzled! I knew that I should be sad about Nate and I was sad! I was dreadfully sad! But I was also glad to be back in Hamilton where I could be drama free and just chillax, Nikki style!

I was thinking about so much stuff that I didn't even realize that we were home. My mom had to call my name quite a lot before I actually responded.

"Nikki. Nikki! Nikki!! We're home!" I snapped out of my thoughts and got out of the car. I walked into the house from the garage and walked past the bathroom the was close to the garage. I walked all the way into the kitchen. I had to make sure that we still had strawberry jam. I mean it's been 3/ weeks that I've been gone. Strawberry jam has to last that long.

I opened up the jar and saw that everything was fuzzy. There was white fuzzy stuff and even some green fuzzy stuff. I closed the lid and tossed the jar in the trash. We definitely needed to get more strawberry jam.

"Nikki honey. Go to your room and sleep. It looked like you were falling asleep in the car. So go up and lay down." Instead of arguing, I listened and went into my room.

It looked the exact same as did when I left to go to camp. There was Connect Three posters all over my room. There was my bed in the corner with my dark blue and red blanket and sheets. There of course was my over stuffed super fluffy pillow. I had my iPod dock and my iPod. There was my laptop and my alarm clock. All of these things were special to me. Just because I had paid for them myself. Even though my parents were rich, paid for everything myself. I liked having a job and raising my own money. I was interrupted by my cell phone vibrating in my pocket.

**New message from Jason**_: Hey Hon! I hope you got back safely! Nate is going crazy with out you here to keep him sane! He keeps saying that he has to tell you something important._

I stared at the message, not sure what to say or to text back. I finally text Jason back hoping that I had found the right words.

**Message to Jason: **_I'm okay. I miss all of you guys so much! With the exception of Nate. I don't know if I miss him yet. I was told by parents that I have to take a 'nap' but I'll text you l8r!_

I shut my phone but didn't go to sleep yet. I crawled into bed but I waited for Jason to reply. I looked around my room at all of the Connect Three posters. I pulled my blankets up to my chin and sighed. Then my phone started buzzing and I picked it up only to drop it.

**New message from Jason: **_Awww! Hon!! I miss you too! Shane isn't talking to Melissa or Nate. At all. Becky won't either. I hope you have a good 'nap'! LOL!_

I smiled at his response and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep where a nightmare was awaiting me.

Dream:

"Nikki. I'm glad that you and I made up." Nate smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Me too." He kissed my lips this time.

"Hey Hon, I'll be right back okay?" I nodded and he got up and went into another room. Suddenly Shane showed up and sat down beside me.

"Hey Shane! Where's Becky?" Shane just shrugged his shoulders. Then we heard a thump from the room that Nate was in. Which just so happened to be the room next to this one.

"Nate! What are you doing? Why are you making out with Melissa?" Nate just smiled and Becky started laughing. Shane walked over to Becky and hugged her and then they both glared at me.

"Guess what Nikki? We don't need you anymore! We have Melissa and you are old news! You mean absolutely nothing to us!" Nate walked closer and closer. Suddenly there was a cliff behind me. Becky, Shane and Melissa all started laughing as Nate pushed me off the cliff.

End Dream.

I woke up Gasping for air, and I was sweating. I wondered what that dream could possibly mean. If it meant anything at all. Did it mean that Nate was in love with Melissa and didn't need me? Gah! I was too confused to think about anything anymore!

I looked at my clock and realized that it was 4:30 in the morning. Sighing, I rolled over and closed my eyes. But this time there were no nightmares. Thankfully.

When I woke up it was 10:45. My parents would be at work already and probably wouldn't be off until around 9:30. So I had the whole day to myself. And I decided that I would unpack and watch old movies. When started unpacking, I wondered what Shane, Becky, Nate and Jason were doing.

"Nate! Get your butt out of bed! We are going to be late for our class that we have to teach!" Shane was sick of having Nate mope around all day.

'Why? There's no point! Just leave me alone and let me mope!" Shane rolled his eyes and left the cabin. No point in trying to get Nate up when he wouldn't get up unless he wanted to. No one could really blame him anyway. Nate had considered Nikki the 'one', his soul mate. Nikki had left thanks to Nate. And now apparently part of Nate's heart was missing.

Nate looked over at his phone and noticed that he had a text message.

**New message from Jason: **_**Nate! Stop moping about Nikki! Call her or something! But don't just sit there and expect her to call you. YOU messed up NOT her!**_

Nate stared at his phone and then snapped it shut. Stupid Jason! When did he get so smart? Jason was actually right! A minute later he opened his phone and sent a message to Nikki.

**Message to Nikki: **_Hey Nikki! How are you? Camp is kinda fun but it's not the same without you._

Nate sent the message waiting for a reply. He waited and waited. Finally after-what may have seemed like 12 hours but was really only two minutes- he got a reply.

**New message from Nikki: **_Nate I liked you. I loved you and broke my heart when you didn't listen to me and let me explain. You broke my heart and you didn't say goodbye… How do you think I'm doing Einstein?_

Nate read the message over and over again. He couldn't believe it! She actually admitted that she loved him! He felt the same way and he couldn't tell her because he didn't know what she would say.

Nate grabbed his pillow off his bed and screamed into it. He picked up his phone and decided to tell her.

**Message to Nikki: **_You know what Nikki? I LOVE YOU!! I am IN love with you! I! LOVE! YOU!_

Nate sent the message and waited again. But this time he didn't get a reply.

Nikki's POV:

I stared at the phone and read the message over and over again I couldn't believe it! Nate loved me like I loved him! There was one problem. I couldn't just go back to camp. I wished I could but I can't. Uggghhhh! Why was love so complicated??


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys! chapter 11 is up and im almost done writing this story! im working on another story but i don't have all the characters yet. It's going to be a camp rock-ish story. but anyway the song used in this story is Here We Go Again by Paramore. I hope you like the story! please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or camp rock. I dont own Here We Go Again by Paramore. i do own all non connect three characters though.

Chapter 11: All the songs that I don't want to hear… 'Get your butt back to camp!'

I didn't reply to Nate's message. Why you may ask. Well what was I supposed to say? 'Yeah Nate I'm in love with you too! Too bad that we can't be together, because after camp you're going on tour and leaving me behind.'. Yeah like that would work.

When I got up in the morning, I looked at the message again. Just to make sure that it was real and wasn't a dream. When I thought about why I didn't reply, I knew that I had most likely sent Nate a bad sign. That I didn't return his feelings. I sighed and then groaned and fell back on my bed falling back asleep.

"Nate, how do you know that she doesn't return your feelings? Because she didn't reply last night? Maybe she was sleeping or maybe she was busy! Don't suddenly assume that she doesn't love you anymore! That's what got you into trouble in the first place!" Nate sat there silent waiting for the right moment to speak.

"I messed up Shane. If only I would've done something different!" Shane shook his head and sighed.

"Nate maybe there is a reason why all of this happened! Maybe something good will happen!" This time it was Nate's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah and maybe pigs fly, dogs chase mice and mice chase cats!" Shane was getting pushed to his limits. There was no way that he was going to sit here and let Nate be miserable.

"You know what? I am going to get your mind off of Nikki." Nate sat up and he had a look of curiosity on his face.

"How are you going to do that?" Shane grinned wickedly and suddenly Nate was worried.

"You my dear brother, are going to goon a blind date with someone in the camp!" Nate fell back on his bed and sighed heavily.

"Shane I am not, I repeat AM NOT going to go on a blind date! I don't want to get over Nikki and I don't want find a new girl! I only need Nikki! If you want me to stop moping, then bring Nikki here and make her fall in love with me like I love her!" Shane knew that that would be almost impossible to get her here especially after her parents picked her up and drove her back.

"Alright. I will try everything I can to get her here. And I will make her fall in love with you" Nate smiled to himself and had a little blush on his face. Shane knew that he wouldn't have to make Nikki fall in love with Nate. She already was in love with Nate. That's why she cared so much about everything that happened between them.

Meanwhile, Nikki was dreaming about Nate. And this time it wasn't a nightmare. It was a peaceful dream. Her and Nate were on a date and Nate pulled out a promise ring and a purity ring and gave them to her. He had told her that he wanted to marry her in time. And that he didn't want to have sex with her until they got married. Nikki started crying ever so slightly and hugged Nate. The dream faded as Nikki started waking up. Nikki woke up to her parents shaking her to wake her up.

Nikki's POV:

"Nikki! It is already 10:05! Get up lazy bones! Me and your father have to go to work so we won't be back until later. So get up and please don't lie there all day. Love you sweetie!" my mom and dad kissed my forehead and walked out of my room. I decided that I might as well get up. I can never get back to sleep once I am awake.

I decided that I would make my breakfast. I made eggs,bacon,pancakes and hash browns. That was actually a lot of food. And I didn't eat it all so I stuck the leftovers in the fridge and turned on the radio. Just my luck, Play My Music by Connect Three was playing. And it was at Nate's part. So I got to hear him sings first thing in the morning. Oh joy. I was almost glad when the song finished but then came a love song. I groaned and hit my head on my kitchen table. And after that songs finished, another love song came on and then another and another after that one.

"Why are all of the songs that I don't want to hear on the radio? Especially love songs!" I went to shut off the radio when one of the songs that I actually could stand came on the radio. Here We Go Again by Paramore.

_And here we go again_

_With all the things we said_

_And not a minute spent_

Me and Nate had spent quite a lot of time together. Whether it was worth or not could be judged.

_To think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back_

_These words and hold our breath_

I couldn't hold my breathe any longer and hope that he scared about me still.

_Forget the things we swore we meant_

I thought about Nate saying everything that he didn't mean. I wondered why he even bothered saying those things. If he never even meant them then why waste his breathe?

_I'll write you just to let you know_

_That I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go _

_Cause I'm not (No I'm not)_

_Well I'm not_

I did miss Nate but if he didn't want me then why miss him.

_And here we go again_

_With all the things we did_

_And now I'm wondering_

_Just who would I have been_

I wondered how different things would be if I was with Nate and not by myself.

_To be the one attached at all time to your hip_

_Forget the things we swore we meant_

_I'll write you just to let you know_

_That I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go _

_Cause I'm not (No I'm not)_

_Well I'm not_

_I'll write you to let you know_

_That I'm alright_

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not (No I'm not)_

_Well I'm not_

_Here we go again_

_With all the things we said_

_And not a minute spent _

_To think that we'd reget_

_So we just take it back..._

Take back our relationship that sounded pretty good and bad.

The songs ended and my phone started vibrating showing that I had a new message. I hoped that it would be from anyone that wasn't Nate.

**New Message from Shane: **_Nikki! You should come back to camp and talk to Nate and work things out! He misses you a lot! And he loves you and you love him! So get your butt back here!_

I stared at the message and wondered if Shane had mental problems or something. I mean seriously! I just back to my home and now he wants we to go back to camp! I couldn't just ask my parents to take me back to camp! What if me and Nate got into a fight and I wanted to leave again? I thought about more reasons why I couldn't go and decided to text Shane back.

**Message to Shane: **_Are you crazy? I can't just tell my parents to take me back to camp! And besides what if me and Nate get into another fight! Then what do I do ask my parents to take me home again? I can't do it Shane. I'm sorry._

I sent the message and actually wanted to go back to camp but I couldn't. I had no way to get there and I wasn't going to ask my parents. My phone vibrated and Shane text me back and it had seemed like he had everything all figured out.

**New Message from Shane: **_I got it all figured out! We as Connect Three have a limo that can pick you up and then drop you off. And before you ask, I already talked to your parents and they said that is okay. The limo will pick you up in about an and hour and 45 minutes._

I was shocked! He can't just decide these things for me! Never the less I was excited to go to back. I didn't text Shane back I just packed my bags and waited and sure enough the limo pulled exactly when Shane said it would. And I found myself on my way back to camp. Lucky me.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. So here is another chapter to one of my very first stories on fanfiction. I am continuing this story because of a reviewer that asked to me to continue it. So I am going to dedicate the chapter and the rest of the story to: **tiffboocullen**. I hope that you like this chapter.

Here we go again chapter 12

I quickly ran around my room, packing my clothes. It was so nice of Shane to give me so much time to get ready. _NOT!_ I sighed and picked up a suitcase and started throwing things into it. Once I was packed, I grabbed everything else that I needed. I grabbed my pillow, put on my shoes and rushed downstairs and out the door to the limo.

_________Meanwhile________

So Nate doesn't know about any of this?" Shane nodded and Becky giggled innocently.

"Shane it's so nice that you're doing this. Nate and Nikki are going to be so happy." Shane nodded and kissed Becky's forehead and continued playing the guitar. Becky slowly closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep, while Shane was playing a love song.

Once Becky was asleep, Shane moved away from her and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through his contacts list and found the right person.

**Message to Nikki:**

_Hey! Are you coming or what? I can't keep Nate away from Becky's cabin forever! He heard that there's going to be a surprise so he wants to know early! Get your butt here!_

_-------------------------------------_

I sat in the limo nervously. I didn't know what to expect when I got there. Shane didn't really tell me much. All I knew is that I was going back to camp. And that's about it. I sighed and then felt vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, read the message and replied.

**Message to Shane:**

_I'm almost there buddy! I'm extremely nervous to see Nate. I don't know what will happen, so I'm actually quite terrified. _

I sent the message to Shane and then concentrated on staring out the window. I knew that we were getting closer to camp. Because the city was disappearing, and it was getting replaced by beautiful trees. I turned my attention back to my bag and went through it. I pulled out my iPod and started listening to it. I slowly closed my eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up a couple hours later, by the limo driver lightly shaking me awake. I opened my eyes, stretched and the yawned. I put my iPod away and got out. I pulled my bag out and held it beside me. The limo driver got the rest of my bags and my pillow and started waling towards a cabin. I knew that it was Becky's cabin, I was just a little confused on how to get there. I followed quietly, and once I got there, I walked in. Everything was the same. The limo driver put my bags on a bed and I smiled. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I was really nervous about seeing Nate. I loved him, but I didn't know what I would say to him when I first see him.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door, so I looked up. I saw Becky and Shane, pushing Nate, who had a blindfold on, towards the cabin door. They got the door opened and pushed Nate in.

"Can I know what the surprise is yet?" Shane said no, and Becky motioned me to get up. I slowly and quietly walked over and stood in front of Nate. Becky told me to take the blindfold off, so I did.

"Hi Nate." Nate looked at me and smiled widely. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"NIKKI! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE BACK!!" I nodded and Nate kissed my lips lightly.

"Nate…I have to tell you something." Nate nodded and I looked down nervously and then looked back up.

"Nate, I love you."


End file.
